Accident Love
by kolor kuning taetae
Summary: Jungkook si brandal sekolah/suga si imut yang gak mau diktain imut/"Aaaahn kookie pe-pel-lhan pel-lhan aaaaaahn"/Chapter 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Accident Love

Pairing=

KOOKGA

Rated=

M

Gendre=

School live, Romance, Comfort, Little Humor dll

Warning=

Bukan untuk penggemar strigt dan juga anak di bawah umur, bahasa ancur,banyak typo's, EYD berantakan dan bertele tele.

(kalo maksa anda tanggung sendiri)

AUTHOR POV

"SUGA BANGUN. Sudah pagi chagi kamu sekolah tidak?. Ini sudah jam 06.30!" teriak umma Min untuk membangunkan putra tunggalnya. Sementara itu di dalam kamar,

"ommooo. Aku terlambaat. Sial, sial, sial" teriak seorang laki-laki cantik yang tak lain adalah Min Suga putra tunggal keluarga Min.

AUTHOR POV END

SUGA POV

"mati aku,AKU KESIAGAN...!" teriakku panik sambil mencuci muka lalu mengganti piamaku dengan seragam sekolah.

"Suga sarapan dulu!. Pelan-pelan chagi nanti tersedak!" Kata ummaku "sudah tidak ada waktu lagi umma. Aku berangkat dulu ne!." Kataku setelah 'mencomot` roti di atas meja dan mengunyahnya dengan terburu-buru. Aku langsung menaiki sepedahku yang sudah ada di teras rumah.

Aku bersekolah di Big Hit School, sekolah yang lumayan populer di Soul.

#SKIP#

Aku telah sampai di sekolah. Untung bel masuk belum berbunyi. Tiba- tiba

"HAI... Suga hyung!" teriak seseorang yang sangat ku kenal, V namanya. Dia datang menghampiriku bersama Jimin, kami adalah teman dekat semenjak kecil.

"tumben hyung tidak telat lagi? Biasanya juga hyung selalu berurusan dengan pak satpam sebelum masuk kelas" kata V

"yah untung saja tadi aku mengebut jadi tidak telat. Oh iya dan jangan mengejekku seperti itu aku ini lebih tua dari kau"

"tapi wajah mu itu tak memperlihatkan jika kau itu lebih tua dari kami berdua hyung. Benarkan jimin?"

"ya, aku setuju dengan mu V"

"YAK kalian berdua sama saja"

Kami pun saling mengejar sampai tidak sadar kalau kami sudah sampai di kelas lalu bel tandamasuk kelas berbunyi.

KRIIING*

#SKIP#

JAM ISTIRAHAT

"hyung ayo kita ke kantin" ajak jimin

"ya. Ayo. V kau ikut?"

"tentu aku ikut hyung"

DI KANTIN

"hyung kau mau pesan apa? Biar aku pesankan" tawar Jimin

"aku mau salat dengan jus jeruk"

"aku mau teokboki dan susu"kata V

"yee siapa juga yang mau mesenin pesanan kamu"

"tega abis kamu sama temen sendiri"

"masa bodo"

Jimin pun melenggang pergi tanpa memedulikan V yang mengikutinya untuk memesan makanan.

Setelah pesanan siap meraka menuju ke arahku tepatnya meja kami.

Suasanan kantin yang semula ramai, tiba-tiba menjadi hening dengan kedatangan 4 orang laki-laki tampan yang biasa menyebut diri mereka BTS. Mereka adalah geng brandal yang menguasai sekolah kami yang terdiri dari Jungkook sang ketua yang terkenal dingin, cuek dan kasar serta J-Hope, Jin dan Rep Monster sebagai anggota. Mereka menuju meja yang ada di pojok dekat jendela tempat biasa mereka 'nongkrong'. Bak pelanggan istimewa tanpa mereka memesan makanan, ahjumma penjaga kantin menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan ap yang akan mereka pesan.

Sementara itu aku memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan 'jengah' luar biasa.

"selalu saja begitu, songong sekali jadi orang apa mereka tidak diajari tata krama oleh orang tua mereka, walaupun mereka itu orang kaya tapi mereka itu seenaknya sendiri" gerutuku pada V dan Jimin.

"sudahlah hyung jangan pedulikan mereka anggap saja angin lewat" kata V

"ya hyung benar yang di katakan V, tidak usah di pedulikan"tambah Jimin

"baiklah" lalu aku melanjutkan makanku.

#SKIP#

PULANG SEKOLAH

Ini sudah satu jam setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, sementara aku masih ber ada di taman belakang sekolah.

Jika kalian bertanya mengapa aku bisa di sini? Aku akan menjawab ini adalah hobi, ya ini adalah hobiku setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu menghabiskan waktu di taman belakang sekolah.

Tiba-tiba

"Aaaaahn"

Aku mendengar suara wanita menjerit dari arah semak belukar di samping kanan ku, dan seketika bulu kuduk ku berdiri "su-su-suara ap-pa itu. Oh tuhan semoga saja bukan hantu" pintaku. Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi dengan sedikit takut aku mendekati semak belukar itu untuk memastikan suara apa itu.

Ketika aku sudah sampai di semak belukar itu, tiba-tiba

"Aaaahn kookie pe-pel-lhan pel-lhan aaaaaahn"

Seketika mataku membola melihat kejadian itu, di mana jungkook sedang menindih seorang yeoja dengan memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya. Karena aku tidak biasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu aku pun berteriak

"AAAAAHHHH"

Mereka yang menyadari keberadaan ku segera membenahi diri. Sang yeoja segera memakai pakaiannya. Sementara itu Jungkok memandangku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"pergilah kau sudah tidak ku butuhkan!" jungkook berkata pada yeoja itu tanpa memandangnya.

"tap-tapi"

"PERGI KU BILANG!" bentaknya.

Yeoja itu pun pergi dengan menangis tersedu.

Setelah yeoja itu pergi Jungkook mendekat ke arahku dan berbisik di telingaku

"dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang kau lakukan" bisiknya dengan suara yang berat.

Seketika itu juga aku berpikir 'ini adalah kiamatmu'. Kemudian Jungkook menarik ku menuju mobilnya. Karena aku yang masih syock aku ikut dengannya tanpa protes sedikitpun.

#SKIP#

Sesampainya di basemant (sorry aku gx tau itu bener gax tulisanya) apartemen nya, Jungkook pun turun dan segera menarik ku menuju apartemen nya. Sesampainya di dalam apartemen nya Jungkook menarikku menuju kamarnya.

SUGA POV END

AUTHOR POV

Jungkook langsung menghimpit suga diantara dirinya dan dinding

"ap-apa yang ak-akan kau la-lakukan?"

"tentu saja memberikan pelajaran padamu manis"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu Jungkook langsung menjilat bibir suga, melumat bibir itu dengan sangat agresif membuat tubuh suga menegang (shock maksudku). Setelah itu jungkook mengulum seluruh bibir Suga menariknya dan mengenyotnya dengan kasar.

"eeemmmhhh emmmmmhhh" Suga menggelengkan kepalanya meronta minta di lepaskan

Jungkook ingin merasakan rongga mulut Suga menyentuh semua bagian yang ada di dalam rongga hangat itu. Tapi niat Jungkook harus terhambat ketika Suga tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Karena seorang Jungkook yang tak pernah bisa sabar akhirnya dia menggigit bibir Suga cukup keras.

"EEEMMMPHH." Karena terkejut, Suga tak sengaja membuka mulutnya, hal itu tak di sia-siakan oleh Jungkook ia langsung menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga hangat Suga.

Hampir 30 menit mereka berciuman, Suga memuku-mukul dada Jungkok agar membiarkannya bernafas atau setidaknya mengambil nafas sebentar. Jungkook yang sudah mengerti akhirnya melepaskan ciumannya.

Suga langsung ambruk begitu saja, sementara Jungkook berjalan menuju rak di samping tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil sebuah kotak dengan ukuran sedang

"kemari!." Perintahnya

Dengan sedikit takut dan lemas(efek ciuman XD) Suga berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

"minum ini!." Perintahnya sambil menyodorkan gelas yang berisi air

"ap-apa i-itu?."

"jangan banyak tanya cepat minum!."

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi suga langsung meminum air itu hingga habis. Tanpa Suga sadari Jungkook memandanginya dengan smirk yang sangat mengerikan.

Beberapa saat kemudian

"eeeennngggghhh. Ahhir appha ithu?"

"itu bukan air manis tapi itu adalah aprodisiac tanpa rasa"

Jungkook langsung menidurkan Suga di atas kasurnya lalu melucuti pakaiannya. Tak lupa ia memasangkan Vibrator dengan ukuran yang (egghhhhm)cukupbesar(eghhhem) ke dalam hole virgin Suga. Suga tidak dapat berkutik karena efek dari aprodisiac.

"nah manis aku tinggal mandi dulu ne" sebelum pergi tak lupa Jungkook menyetel (emang tv apa di setel) vibrator yang ada pada hole virgin suga dengan volume maksimal.

"Aaaah enghh auhhh ahhh enghh" desah Suga karena vibrator itu mengenai tepat di titik nikmat nya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sudah sekitar 1 jam Jungkook memandangi Suga yang sedang mengerang dan mendesah di atas king bed nya. Walaupun ia sudah selesai mandi sejak tadi, ia masih belum bosan memandangi tubuh Suga yang terus menggeliat karena vibrator yang bergerak cepat di dalam holenya.

Setelah merasa sedikit bosan Jungkook beranjak menuju meja kecil di samping kasurnya untuk mengambil sebuah kotak.

Kemudia ia mengeluarkan nipple clamb, dan cock ring.

Pertama tama ia menjepit kedua puting Suga yang sudah menegang dengan nipple clamb, hal itu menambah kenikmatan yang suga rasakan.

"AAAhhhhh aauhhh emmmhhh Jung-kook henh-thi-kkhan emmhhh auhh"

Selanjutnya Jungkook memasang cock ring pada kejantanan suga yang sudah menegang hal itu memberikan rasa yang nikmat namun menyakitkan.

"AAAHHH Shhh ssa-khit lephaskhan khu mmohhon hiks sakit hiks" mohon Suga sambil terisak

"tenang sayang" ucap Jungkook

Setelah selesai jungkook kemudian berdiri mengamati Suga dari ujung rambut sampai ke ujung kaki, kemudian tersenyum puas.

Jungkook duduk di samping Suga lalu melepas kimono mandi nya(namanya benerkan yak?). Jungkook lalu menaiki (buih bahasanya) tubuh Suga lalu duduk di atas perutnya. Tangannya mengelus lembut wajahnya dari kening turun ke hidung lalu ke bibir bawahnya. Semula Jungkook hanya mengelus bibir itu lembut namun entah bagaimana ia lalu menyambar bibir sexy (menurut aku) itu dengan bernafsu menjilat dan menggigitnya gemas lalu memasukkan lidah nya ke dalam mulut Suga mengabsen deretan tentara putih milik suga hingga mengajak perang lidah Suga.

Suga yang semula hanya pasrah menerima perlakuan Jungkook mulai membalasnya dengan ikut berperan dalam 'pertempuran antar lidah' itu.

Setelah mulai bosan dengan mulut Suga, jungkook beralih pada nipple Suga yang dipasangi nipple clamb. Kemudian ia menarik nipple clamb itu

"aaahhhh ja-ahh-ngan-ahhh di tarik rasa-ahh-nya ahh annnehh"

Senang dengan desahan Suga jungkook lalu terus mengulanginya

"ahhh chu-kkup auwh sthhop auwh aahh ahhh ahh hiks ahh ahh hiks sthhop hiks"

Karena tak tega ia pun menghentikannya, Lalu beralih pada selangkangan Suga yang telah mengeluarkan precum.

Jungkook menjilat lubang yang ada di ujung penis mungil Suga membuat si empunya bergetar antara kenikmatan dan kesakitan.

Sementara itu tangan Jungkook mulai menjalar ke arah hole Suga dan kemudian

"AAHHHKK"

Menarik vibrator yang ada di dalam hole Suga dengan kasar dan hal itu membuat suga berteriak kaget.

Tanpa aba-aba Jungkook langsung memasukan penisnya yang berukuran cukup besar ke dalam hole Suga yang masih sempit itu. Hal itu membuat si empunya hele berteriak kesakitan

"AAAAHHHKKKK sakkhit"

"tenang sayang emh sakitnya hanya sebentar kok" kata Jungkook sambil menahan desahan nikmatnya.

"aku bergerak ne?"

Tanpa menunggu Jawaban dari Suga, Jungkook langsung menggerakan penisnya maju mundur.

Awalnya Suga masih merasakan sakit namun lama kelamaan rasa sakit itu tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat yang luar biasa.

"emh ahh auuhh plheeassee mhhore"

"apa? Aku tidak dengan coba kau ulangi"

"please Jungkook fuck me harder please"

"baiklah sayang kalau itu maumu"

"ahhh ahhh ahh auuhh nikmat auuhh ahh"

Suga terus saja mendesah dan menggeliat, lidahnya terjulur menahan kenikmatan yang berlebihan.

"Jungkook akhu ma-uhh khelluar ahh ahh"

"sebentar sayang kita keluar bersama"

"AAAAHHHH "

"GGgggrrr".

TAMAT?

atau

TBC?

Anyeong saya author baru di sini

Bagus gak? maap kalo jelek maklum baru pertama bikin

Gimana bagus? Jelek?


	2. Chapter 2

Accident Love

Pairing=

KOOKGA

Rated=

M

Gendre=

School live, Romance, Comfort, Little Humor dll

Warning=

Bukan untuk penggemar strigt dan juga anak di bawah umur, bahasa ancur,banyak typo's, EYD berantakan dan bertele ada banyak kata-kata makian.

(kalo maksa anda tanggung sendiri)

Tambahan lagi

 **"** **.."** kalimat yang diucapkan

 **'** **..'** kalimat dalam hati.

KORIDOR BigHit School

"SIALAN...SIALAN F**K sialan kau Jeon AAAAGGGHHHH" maki dan teriak seorang pemuda. Tidak peduli jika ia diperhatikan seisi koridor.

Tiba tiba...

BRUK

"YAK KALAU JALAN MATA ITU DI PAKAI!"maki Suga ia tak melihat siapa yang ditabraknya.

"seharusnya aku yang bilang begitu kan?"jawab si pelaku tabrakan.(ciah emang tabrak lari)

"Jeon SIALAN Jungkook"

"augh mulut yang sangat manis"balas si pelaku alias Jungkook sambil mendekat dan mencengkram dagu Suga.

"lepaskan tangan kotormu dari wajahku Jeon SIALAN Jungkook"menatap jungkook tajam.

"ouwh bibirmu harus diberi pe..."

"SUGA HYUUUNG" terlihat seekor eh bukan maksudnya seorang sebut saja taehyung atau V atau apalah apalah? (maksut lho?) yang salah seorang elien eh bukan teman dari Suga.

"EEEHH..!" sambil memasang wajah syok nya yang kayak ayam kecekik itu.

"hai sug..." panggil teman suga yang satu lagi jimin. Niat awalnya ia hanya ingin menyapa Suga namun setelah melihat dengan jelas apa gerangan yang terjadi ia pun membatalkan rencananya.

Setelah melihat dua cecenguk eh salah maksudnya sahabatnya yang terdiam membatu (jiah bahasanya) dengan semangat 45 suga pun...

"SINGKIRKAN TANGANMU!" menyentak tangan jungkook sambil berteriak. (Ingat posisi kookga masih sama kayak yang tadi)

"whooo kasar sekali pacarmu jeon"komentar Namjoon.

"yaaahh begitulah"balas jungkook dengan seringaian.

"YAK apa kau bilang?" suga menyahut sambil emosi emosi emosi(kagak usah kebanyakan)

Saat akan terjadi pertempuran (elah emang perang apa?) maksudnya pertengkaran...

"BANG SEONSANGNIIIIMMMM"

Mereka bubar karena seorang siswa yang tak nampak(emang setan?) maksud saya tak dikenal berteriak bahwa guru paling kiler di sekolah mereka sudah terlihat di ujung koridor yang ramainya bukan kepalang itu(disebabkan oleh drama di pagi hari oleh pasangan utama kita).

-kelas Suga #jam istirahat-

"hyung sejak kapan ?" tanya V dengan antusias

"apanya?" suga menjawab dengan sangat sangat dan sangat ketus.

"itu?"

"APA? BERTANYA YANG JELAS ALIEN"

"hyung jangan seperti itu kau membuatnya blank lagi" bukannya V yang menjawab malah jimin yang menanggapi. Yah bagaimana mau menjawap setelah dibentak tadi V langsung memasang muka blank nya.

"maaf aku terbawa emosi Jim"

"ada masalah apa hyung? ceritalah pada ku" karena kasian melihat suga yang bersikap aneh jimin memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, yah mungkin bisa membantu.

"Aku memang punya masalah jim tapi kupikir kau tidak akan bisa membantuku biar aku yang menyelesaikannya sendiri, huuft" jawab suga dengan helaan nafas di akhir.

"tak apa hyung ceritalah aku akan membantu mencari solusinya"

"tidak jim tidak kamu tak boleh ikut campur"

Dengan jawaban suga yang berupa penolakan itu, jimin akhirnya diam ia harus menyerahkan masalah ini untuk suga tangani sendiri.

"baiklah hyung. Tapi jika kamu ingin berbagi ceritalah pada ku atau dia"sambil menunjuk V yang masih dengan wajah blank nya.

"hai V sadar. Kamu ikut ke kantin tidak?"

Mendengar kata 'kantin' si elien alias V langsung tersadar

"IKUT .aku ikut hehe" dian menjawab dengan cengiran bodohnya.

"Suga hyung ikut" tanya V pada suga

"tidak aku tidak ikut, kalian saja yang pergi"

Setelah mendengar jawaban itu mereka, Jimin dan V segera pergi ke kantin.

-Pulang sekolah-

"Hari kesialan. jungkook sialan AAAAGGGGGHHH" terdengar teriakan di taman belakang Big Hit School. Yah kalian pasti tau teriakan siapa itu dan yap itu adalah teriakan dari simanis jemba... eh maksudnya si manis Suga.

Ini sudah 1 jam setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Seperti biasa ia selalu meluangkan waktu di taman belakang sekolah. Namun tiba-tiba...

GREP

"GYYAAAAAAAA..."ia berteriak sambil meronta ketika tiba tiba ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"LEPAS. LEPAAS..SIALAN LEPAS BRENGSEK kumohon lepas hiks..hiks"

"kau ingin aku melepasmu fyuuuuh" bisik si pelaku sambil meniup tengkuk suga.

"iya...iya lepaskan aku ku mohon hiks hiks" suga menjawab dengan sedikit terisak.

"ehehe aha AHAHAA AHAHA"

Setelah mendengar suara itu suga langsung saja berbalik dan melihat si pelaku. Dan...

"YAK " suga berteriak dan lagi..

"kamuuu. dasar jeon jungkook SIALAN" menggeram dengan suara rendahnya dan menutupnya dengn teriakan tepat didepan wajah jungkook.

Sementara itu reaksi jungkook hanya sebuah smirk yang mencurigakan bagi Suga.

"ke..ke..KENAPA DENGAN WAJAHMU HA?"

"hemm memang ada apa dengan wajahku?"

" wa..wajahmu sangat jelek jeon."suga menjawab dengan lirih dan semakin lirih di setiap kalimatnya yaaah mugkin karena efek jantungnya yang berdetak semakin keras.

'Jungkook sialan. Kenapa pula dengan jantungku apa aku mengalami gagal jantung?'

Pemberitahuan author untuk readers sekalian kalo babang Suga itu masih polos kalo masalah cinta cintaan. cieee yang masih polos *PLAK..

"MAU APA LAGI KAMU? BELUM PUAS SUDAH MENGAMBIL..me..me"

"mengambil apa hm?"

"me.. AISSSH SIAAAL po..POKOKNYA KAMU BELUM PUAS HAH?"

"belum? Mungkin?"

setiap jungkook bertanya ia selalu maju satu langkah sementara suga ia harus mundur satulangkah karena tak mau berdekatan dengan jungkook.

"masa bodoh kamu puas atau tidak! Sekarang kuperintahkan BERHENTI DISANA JEON!"

"tidak mau~"balas jungkook dengan nada sing song.

Hingga...

Bruk

'sial siapa yang meletakkan pohon di sini sih'iner Suga(babang suga yang malang ckckck * PLAK)

"stop jangan mendekat!"perintah suga namun diabaikan oleh jungkook

"kubilang stop dasar BRENGSEK" perintah suga lagi namun tetap saja diabaikan jungkook

"tidak ak..."

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chumeul_

 _Da gajyeoga ga_

 _Nae pi ttam nunmul nae chagaunsumeul_

 _Da gajyeoga ga_

 _Wonhae manhi manhi (yeah) manhi manhi_

Belum sempat jungkook mendapat kan mangsanya tiba tiba saja ponselnya berdering tanda ada panggilan ala..eh maksudnya panggilan telepon.

Segera diraihnya ponsel pengganggu itu

"hallo. Ada apa?"

Sementara suga

'kesempatan bagus saatnya kabur dari si brengsek ahaha. Dalam hitungan ketiga aku harus lari siap daaaan'

"TIGA"

"DAAA BRENGSEKK" teriak suga dengan gembiranya meninggalkan jungkook dengan ekspresi yang mengatakan sial buruanku kabur.

%...TBC…%

Maaf update nya lama sekali. saya lagi sibuk sekolah + lagi gak ada inspirasi

Sekali dapat inspirasi cuma dapat segini

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf

#bungkuk


End file.
